


Операция «Охохо»

by Remira



Series: Mercenaries [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Связь шипела и плевалась помехами так, что Дайчи едва удавалось разбирать отдельные слова и одиночные выстрелы.





	

Связь шипела и плевалась помехами так, что Дайчи едва удавалось разбирать отдельные слова (преимущественно «о-хо-хо», «жарко» и «чисто») и одиночные выстрелы, пока сквозь шум не прорвалось идеально чёткое:

– О-хооо, чувак, кажется, я сорвал джек-пот...

В голосе было слишком много удивления и слишком мало восторга. Последним, что услышал Дайчи было хриплое «твоюмать» Куроо, а потом связь окончательно захлебнулась.

За девять минут ожидания он выжрал три стакана кофе, дважды рявкнул на связиста и чертовски больно ушиб ногу, споткнувшись о скамью. На десятой минуте к нему подошёл Акааши.

– Тебе нужно успокоиться. С ним профессионалы. Всё в порядке с твоим Куроо.

Акааши выглядел усталым и говорил короткими рубленными фразами – слишком сухими для друга и слишком личными для коллеги. Дайчи с усилием разжал кулаки, удержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– С ним Бокуто.

– Тем более – позвони в цветочный, закажи венки на усыпальницу наших врагов.

Смешок вырвался против воли. В этом было здравое зерно – обычно после работы Бокуто и Куроо чистильщики ещё несколько дней разгребали завалы, оставшиеся от объектов. Бокуто не умел сдерживаться, Куроо сдерживаться не считал нужным.

На одиннадцатой минуте комм ожил, оповещая, что эвакуация прошла гладко. Путь от точки до базы должен был занять ещё двадцать, если не будет пробок, – Дайчи ещё не определился, была ли сегодня удача на их стороне.

Группа уложилась в пятнадцать.

Дайчи проследил, как расходятся их люди, пожал руку Асахи, кивнул Кенме, выглядящему ещё более бледным, нежели обычно. А потом из фургона в обнимку вывалились Куроо и Бокуто – потрёпанные, но вполне живые. Бокуто активно жестикулировал свободной рукой и что-то втирал висящему на его правом плече Куроо. Тот нервно смеялся, отмахивался от лезущего под руку Льва и всё время озирался, будто пытаясь высмотреть кого-то. Дайчи понял, что задержал дыхание, только когда перехватил его взгляд.

– Глупая сова, – пробормотал Куроо, когда они поравнялись, – слыхал я, что любопытство кошку сгубило, но чтоб чужое...

– Уооо, я же извинился! Яку тебя подлатает, будешь как новенький, зато всю сеть накрыли! Это был классный бросок!

Дайчи едва принял вес Куроо на себя, как тот охнул и скривился, получив мощный хлопок по плечу от расчувствовавшегося Бокуто. Одёрнуть его Дайчи уже не успел, Куроо вскинулся, рыча и сверкая глазами, будто не стонал только что сквозь сжатые зубы:

– Знал бы, чем он обернётся, выждал бы ещё пару минут!

– В следующий раз мне же больше достанется!

Бокуто вскинул руки, будто хотел потянуться, дёрнулся на середине движения, поморщился, завис на секунду, а в следующую уже ухмылялся. У Дайчи голова шла кругом от скорости изменения его мимики.

– Да ладно, признай: было весело!

Он подмигнул и подставил кулак, не переставая скалиться. Дайчи почувствовал вздох Куроо всем телом, но когда скосил на него взгляд, с удивлением обнаружил, что тот улыбается.

Костяшки глухо стукнулись друг о друга.

– Сейчас расплачусь, – хмыкнул Дайчи, потому что парочку срочно требовалось растащить. – Кстати, тебя искал Акааши.

Бокуто на мгновение напрягся, потом улыбнулся и уже демонстративно заломил руки. Дайчи не стал провожать его взглядом, вместо этого удобнее перехватил Куроо за поясницу и двинулся наконец к лазарету.  
– Значит, было весело?

Куроо ухмыльнулся, нарочито сильнее припадая на раненную ногу и теснее прижимаясь к Дайчи.

– Ага. Сова постоянно мурлыкала какие-то попсовые песенки, ума не приложу, от кого нахваталась, но видел бы ты рожи тех типов...


End file.
